Vade Retro Telephone
by morfin761
Summary: "Plus que trois jours... Je vais craquer si je l'appelle pas maintenant" Juste une Song-Fic sur un lendemain d'histoire d'un soir, avec une chanson de Bénabar. Les persos sont OOC.


**Yop, me voici avec une nouvelle Song-fic sur mon couple favori (devinez-le^^). J'ai mis DC de côté à cause des profs mais compte le reprendre rapidement…**

**Rien ne m'appartient _ **

**Et bonne lecture**

* * *

Finalement je ne regrette pas que Percy m'ait emmené à cette fête. La musique est cool, l'ambiance sympa et le buffet est une merveille. Alors que je dirige ma main vers le dernier toast au saumon d'un plateau, elle rencontre celle d'une autre personne ayant la même intention. Instinctivement, je lève la tête et nos regards se croisent.  
Les yeux noirs que je suis en train de contempler appartiennent à l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vu. Des cheveux aussi noire que ses yeux dont une mèche descend le long de sa joue gauche, des lèvres sensuelles, et un piercing, des formes discrètement dévoilées par sa robe et qui affolent mon cerveau, en un mot « Ouah ! »

« Vous le voulez? » Demande-t-elle en désignant du doigt le toast dont je m'étais emparé.

Il me faut un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

« Non, allez-y. » répondis-je à ma propre surprise en lui tendant le toast.

Elle me sourit et je sens mon estomac faire un bond. Finalement c'est peut-être mieux que je ne mange pas ce toast. Elle passe sa main sur la mienne et au lieu de me le prendre, elle le rapproche de sa bouche et mord dedans alors qu'il est toujours dans ma main. Je déglutis lentement.  
On se met à discuter, je la fais rire, on danse. Elle me demande si je veux aller à l'étage. Je vois qu'elle en a envie et moi aussi, donc je dis oui et je la suis.

_Le petit matin qui suit le grand soir_  
_Le lendemain de la première nuit_  
_Quand le jour a remplacé le noir_  
_Les couples s'éloignent dans les lits_

Les rayons du soleil passent à travers les stores et viennent frapper les lits où dorment les nombreux couples ayant passé la nuit ensemble pour la première fois. Émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur, ils s'éloignent de leurs partenaires alors que le jour se lève, annonciateur de leur séparation.

_Adam et Ève remettent leurs costumes_  
_"On s'appelle " comme le veut la coutume_  
_Des amants qui se quittent bons amis_  
_Mais je sais que la louve est dans la bergerie_

Je me rhabille et elle en fait de même.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci. » me dit-elle avec un sourire alors que je me contente de la regarder, attendant la phrase habituelle qu'elle ne tarde pas à prononcer.

« On s'appelle? » lance-t-elle en me tendant son numéro. Je le prends et lui donne le mien, rituel classique qui doit se répéter dans les chambres voisines.  
Des amants qui se quittent en amis, je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre mais quelque chose me gêne. Quand elle passe la porte en me faisant un signe de la main, je suis à deux doigts de la retenir. Mais je ne fais rien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer mais j'ai envie qu'elle reste avec moi.

_Et qu'il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Attendre encore quelques jours_  
_Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Pas encore ah non c'est trop court_

À peine rentré, je ressens déjà le besoin de l'appeler. Mais je ne peux pas, je viens à peine de la quitter. Il vaut mieux que j'attende quelques jours. Après tout, c'est peut-être juste le contrecoup de la fête. C'est probablement une petite passade. Je vais attendre de voir ce qui se passe. Ce qui est clair c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je l'appelle, c'est bien trop tôt.

_Le combiné dans les mains j'hésite et je raccroche_  
_Pas pressé d' passer pour celui qui s'accroche_  
_Fébrile et collant ça donne pas vraiment envie_  
_Lointain et distant, j' sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est sexy_

Le téléphone en main, je suis prêt à presser les touches mais je me ravise et repose l'appareil. Si je l'appelle maintenant, je vais passer pour un type qui s'accroche et il n'en est pas question. Les filles détestent les mecs collants et nerveux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais les types distants sont plus sexys à leurs yeux. En tout cas c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer le succès qu'a Nico auprès des femmes avec le caractère qu'il a.

_Même si je ne pense qu'à elle, si je rêve de la revoir_  
_Vade retro téléphone, elle ne doit pas le savoir_  
_Nos meilleurs techniciens se sont penchés sur la formule_  
_C'est trois jours au moins le résultat de leurs calculs_

Ça ne fait même pas un jour et j'en peux plus. Elle hante mes pensées, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose, tout ce que je veux c'est la revoir. Et ce foutu téléphone qui me nargue, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle chaque fois que je passe devant lui. Qu'il me murmure de céder à mon envie, de l'empoigner et de l'appeler. Vade retro téléphone, elle ne saura pas à quel point elle m'obsède. Piper, autoproclamée experte en relations amoureuses, m'a affirmée qu'il fallait au moins attendre trois jours avant de rappeler une fille dans ce genre de cas.

_Faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Attendre encore quelques jours_  
_Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Pas encore c'est trop court_

Donc il ne faut pas que je l'appelle, il faut que j'attende encore au moins deux jours. Ce sera surement les deux jours les plus longs de toute ma vie. Raah… Elle me manque.

_Hier sur mon épaule ta tête à l'abandon_  
_Des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur ton front_  
_Ça me faisait des crampes et des fourmis dans le bras_  
_J'aurais tout supporté pour te garder près de moi_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer cette nuit. Après qu'on ait fait l'amour, on s'est allongés pour reprendre notre souffle et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Avec ses mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son front, elle était encore plus belle. Il faut dire qu'on y est pas allé de main morte, moi qui me vante d'être endurant, elle a presque réussit à m'épuiser. Peut-être une autre des raisons qui font qu'elle me fascine.  
Et malgré le fait que je ne sentais plus mon bras, je n'ai rien dit. J'aurais affronté bien pire si ça avait pu la garder près de moi.

_Les amants le soir se déshabillent en s'embrassant_  
_Le matin c'est rare qu'ils se rhabillent mutuellement_  
_Comment savoir si j'ai le droit de t'appeler_  
_Si tu penses à moi, si je vais pas déranger ?_

Je sais très bien que ce n'est censé être qu'une relation d'un soir. On a eu beau avoir partagé une certaine complicité, on s'est rhabillé chacun de notre côté et « bye-bye. » Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de l'appeler? Je ne sais même pas si elle pense à moi.

_Vade retro téléphone_

Arrière satané téléphone! Arrête de me tenter!

_Faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Attendre encore quelques jours_  
_Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Pas encore c'est trop court_

J'l'appelle pas, j'l'appelle pas, j'l'appelle pas, j'l'appelle pas... Oh bon sang, encore trente-huit heures à vivre sans elle. Maaaaaais… je jure que vais tuer Frank s'il n'arrête pas de téléphoner à côté de moi. Eh mais c'est Chiron qui va être heureux, c'est lui qui paye la note.

_C'est bon c'est décidé, je t'appelle demain_  
_Pour t'inviter à une expo genre art contemporain_  
_N'importe quoi j' m'en fous mais un truc qui fait bien_  
_Et que je fais jamais mais ça t'en sais rien_

Ça fait deux jours, c'est décidé, je l'appelle demain. Qu'est-ce je fais? Je l'invite à une expo? Celle sur les pingouins dont Percy m'a parlé ? Non, on risque de s'ennuyer mortellement. Celle sur l'art contemporain dont Hazel m'a parlée, ouais bon choix. Ça fait bien, ça fait sérieux. Bon je ne suis jamais allé dans un truc de ce genre... mais elle n'est pas obligée de savoir.

_Et si tu le veux, si tu le veux bien_  
_Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, un de ces quatre matins_  
_Tu m'avoueras un peu gênée que t'osais pas m'appeler_  
_Je me vois rigoler, « C'est ridicule quelle drôle d'idée! »_

Elle a dit oui! Génial, bon faut pas tout planter maintenant. Calme, calme. Si elle a dit oui c'est que je l'intéresse aussi. Si faut, elle aussi elle pensait à moi. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, elle me dira qu'elle n'osait pas m'appeler. Je la jouerai cool, du genre « Attends, c'est ridicule, quelle drôle d'idée. »

_Faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Attendre encore quelques jours_  
_Il faut pas qu' j'l'appelle, pas qu' j'l'appelle_  
_Pas encore c'est trop court_

Ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache que je me suis morfondu pendant trois jours et me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'appelle. Si les autres me balancent, je jure que je les tue.

_Vade retro téléphone_  
_Trois jours minimum_


End file.
